


crybaby

by haetbit



Series: make you feel my love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, crybaby johnny, engaged johnjae, that turns a little rated towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetbit/pseuds/haetbit
Summary: Contrary to popular (actually, just Youngho’s own) belief: Youngho’s a complete crybaby.





	crybaby

There is a growing patch of wetness on the back of his shirt, and Jaehyun can feel the moistness of his loose t-shirt against the skin on his back.

When it’s movie night (translation: nights when both of them are on their sofabed in the living room, with Jaehyun in between Youngho’s legs and his back to Youngho’s chest, wool throw blanket over them as the projector beam projects the movie on the wall in front of them), this pool of wetness is usually one out of two things; the first being drool, which means that Youngho’s fallen asleep – it usually only happens when the movie was too boring, and has occurred just twice since they’ve started this tradition.

The second, more common source, is tears. Judging from the muted sounds of swallowing and soft sniffling he hears behind him, Jaehyun concludes that his boyfriend — wait, no, _fianc_ é _(_ he really needs to get used to this term; it’s been two whole months since Youngho’s proposed) — is crying again. The emphasis lies on the word ‘again’, because contrary to popular (actually, just Youngho’s own) belief: Youngho’s a complete crybaby.

Jaehyun doesn’t mind, really. In fact, he finds it absolutely endearing that this really tall, sometimes intimidating-looking man cries so easily sometimes. Like this new Korean remake of ‘Marley and Me’ released a few months ago. He bites his lips to stop himself from laughing and wordlessly lets Youngho pull him closer against him.

“Why is this so sad…” he hears Youngho mumble, lips wet against the skin on his shoulder. He says nothing in return, only reaching one hand up to pat Youngho’s head gently in comfort.

When the ending credits finally start to roll, Jaehyun sits back upright and reaches over to their coffee table to pull a few pieces of Kleenex for Youngho. He fights back the want to laugh again when he sees how wrecked Youngho looked; eyes red-rimmed, tear-streaked face with some snot running from his nose.

“You didn’t find it touching? I thought you said that you cried when you watched Marley and Me last time.” Youngho asks, dabbing the tissue around his cheeks and wiping his snot away.

Jaehyun shrugs as he wipes away the small streak of tears that Youngho’s missed out on near his chin. “I guess I couldn’t focus on the movie because of the loud crying noises behind me.”

He laughs when Youngho tackles him over, weight heavy on his body as he shakes the both of them around the sofa, only stopping when Jaehyun admitted that he was just kidding. They stay in that position for some time, just listening to each other’s heartbeats and breathing, before Youngho gives Jaehyun’s waist a light squeeze and pushes himself back up.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed. You have a recording tomorrow morning, don’t you?”

 

Somehow, he doesn’t get sick of teasing Youngho the same way every time he sees him crying. Somehow, he can remember most of the times when Youngho’s cried in front of him.

Like the last day of their first radio show, even when it was so many years ago.

Like the night when they finally found each other again, after breaking up for three years and right after the news of Youngho breaking up with his girlfriend of two years showed up at the top of the entertainment news page.

Jaehyun could still remember that night so clearly: how Youngho appeared at his doorstep, slightly drenched from the pouring rain outside; how he started crying the moment he opened the door and actually saw him, telling him that he couldn’t stand missing him any longer. How they’ve held each other so closely that night, as if they were both stuck in the middle of the sea and were each other’s lifeline.

But that’s a memory to be reminisced about at another time.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Youngho asks with his eyes squinting, though with no malice.

They’re in bed now, bodies facing each other as always. Youngho’s hands, always slightly chilly thanks to his lower body temperature, slides under Jaehyun’s shirt to give his nipples a little flick as punishment, and Jaehyun hisses softly from both the cold contact and the act. Then almost as an apology, Youngho circles the skin around his hardening buds slowly with his thumb, before rubbing them between his fingers.

“I was just trying to count how many times you’ve cried because of a movie in my head.” Jaehyun replies jokingly, voice dragging out to a moan when Youngho gives one of his nipple a small bite, head under his shirt and his face buried in his chest. His own hand comes up to rest on Youngho’s back, the other stroking the back of his neck as Youngho continues to leave kisses and small bites across his chest and along his ribcage. He says something, but Jaehyun could only make out the words ‘talk’ and ‘cry’, words muffled against his skin.

“What did you say?” he asks, hands sliding back down when Youngho comes back out from under his shirt to speak.

“I said: you’re one to talk for how much you cry when you’re under me in bed.”

 

Jaehyun could tell him _shut up_ verbally, but he knows that it’ll just be counter-productive when it’s with Youngho. So he pulls Youngho’s head down to press their mouths together and let their bodies do the rest of the talking.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo i really just wanted to write some crybaby john and i might write more of that too (don't ask me why it drifted so close to being pure rated towards the end) 
> 
> i've never actually watched marley and me either, i just remember it because jae's mentioned it once that he cried/teared up bc of that movie before 
> 
> i mIGHT be posting more of these drabble-like works i have yet to finish in my drafts under this series so !!! 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
